Un viaje interesante
by Creepydogskiller
Summary: Emmet y Bella son hermanos y les toca un viaje para dos personas a Paris. ¿Que pasara cuando Bella encuentre a un adonis de ojos verdes? M por futuros capis.ExB AxJ EmxR Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**OlasS ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia jeje **

**Bueno espero que os guste nos leemos abajo. A i aquí las personalidades estan cambiadas por ejemplo aquí Bella es mas extrovertida y si le gustan las compras.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios(ya me gustaría), solo la historia.**

………………………**.EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB…………………………………**

**1**.**Paris**

BellaPOV

-¡Emmet, Emmet no te lo vas a creer!!!-salí corriendo del comedor, hasta la sala de TV.

-¿Que pasa enana?-me dijo sin mirarme, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando el partido.

-¡¡¡Emmet nos ha tocado!!!-le dije, mientras saltaba de alegría por toda la sala.

-¡¿El que enana, me estas matando?!-ya había dejado de ver el partido y me estaba mirando a mi.

-¿Te acuerdas el mes pasado que envié un cupón para un viaje para dos personas a Paris?-la cara de mi hermano era cromo.

-No…-me dijo incrédulo.

-¡¡Siiii!!-Dios no me lo puedo creer, Paris… Estaba tan contenta que deje los billetes en la mesa y salté encima de mi hermano.

-¿Y a quien vas a llevar contigo al viaje?-el ya sabia la respuesta pero tenía que preguntar.

-Pues a ti, tonto-No podía llevarme a nadie mas, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de coche y no tenía novio.

A la semana siguiente ya teníamos las maletas, los billetes y Emmet se llevó uno de esos diccionarios bilingües-es que no sabe francés-. Ya estábamos los dos en el aeropuerto para subir al avión.

Estaba tan emocionada… Paris. Tenía tanto que hacer; tenía que ir de compras, hacer turismo, vigilar que mi hermano no hiciera nada raro. Y si me ligaba un francés… ¡pues mejor!

No es broma, me gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien estar toda la vida del que me enamore y todo eso…pero… mientras llega me ligo un francés.

Llevábamos ya 5 horas de vuelo y aún no llegábamos, empezaba a estar cansada de estar sentada.

-¿Emmet…falta mucho?-creo que se lo había preguntado ya…por lo menos 20 veces.

-¿No te cansas de preguntar eso?-negué con la cabeza-Bueno creo que aún quedan unas…3 horas.

-¿Qué?-gemí de frustración, estaba impaciente quería llegar ya.

-Bueno pues duérmete, lee un libro o algo paro para ya de moverte así en la silla me pones nervioso-hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que no paraba quieta en la silla.

Así que me puse a dormir apoyando la cabeza en el hombre de mi hermano. Fue un sueño raro. Estaba tumbada en la tumbona de una piscina, parecía de un hotel. Y cuando giré la cabeza, justo delante tenía los ojos verdes mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Pero antes de ver al propietaria de esos ojos mi hermano me despertó.

-Bella… enana despierta-me llamaba mientras me sacudía del hombro-ya llegamos.

-5 minutitos más-me acurruqué más en el asiento.

-JAJAJA, ya me gustaría dejarte dormir mas, pero si no te quieres quedar en el avión será mejor que te levantes.

-Vale, ya me levanto-así, me levanté y cogí la maleta de mano y bajamos del avión. Fuimos a buscar el resto del equipaje y cuando salimos había un hombre de traje con un cartel que ponía SWAN con letras mayúsculas, así que nos dirigimos a él.

-¿Isabella Swan?-me preguntó el chico.

-Si yo soy Isabella Swan.

-Ok entonces subas- el chico se apartó un poco y me habrió la puerta.

-Gracias-y me metí dentro-wow pedazo de limusina nunca había estado en una.

-Ya me alegro que mandarás aquel cupón.

-El que decía que no servia de nada, que no iba a tocar.

-Lo siento, pero gracias seguro que nos lo pasaremos genial.

No se por que pero tenía el presentimiento de que tenía rezón y que este sería el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas.

………………………………………**.EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………..**

**Bueno que tal?**

**Si quieres que siga el siguiente en edwardPOV**

**bueno este fic lo pondre en M por futuros capis ya se que el primer capi es un poco soso pero es como todos los primero capis el segundo lo are mas largo bueno nos leemos denme susu opiniones**

**Carol-Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**OlasS chicas!!!!!**

**bueno nos leemos abajo**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mio son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer.**

…………………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEB…………………………………………………………...**

2. Conociéndonos

EdwardPOV

Ahora estaba en un avión camino a Paris. Mi hermana había insistido en ir por que quería ir de compras-eso no es que te gusten las compras, eso es adicción-yo solo iba para hacer turismo.

Me gustaría ver la torre eiffel, y todos los monumentos de París. Íbamos a ir al _Adagio City Aparthotel Opéra_ era precioso. Era blanco que las puertas principales de cristal, el pasillo de la entrada era color beige con unas lámparas un poco extrañas. En la recepción nos dijeron que nos hospedaríamos en la habitación 302 en el 6º piso.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación dejamos las maletas y me puse a mirar la habitación, en comedor-cocina el sofá era marrón claro con una mesita de té también marrón delante. También tenía un mini taburete en forma de regalo de color rojo. La cocina era toda de metal- de esas en las que pasas el dedo pero no dejas marca-, y después me fui a la habitación. La cama era de matrimonio blanca, con dos cojines y un cuadro muy extraño justo encima.

-Edward por fa podemos ir a la piscina-me miró con esos ojitos a los que nadie puede decir que no.

-Esta bien pero espérate a que me ponga el bañador-ella se fue dando saltitos mientras yo iba a buscar el bañador en la maleta.

Mi hermana iba con unos shorts blancos, camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas sandalias-se cree un ángel, aun que es todo lo contrario-, mientras que yo iba con el bañador de esos de pantalón negro y una camiseta negra.

Cuando bajamos a la piscina mi hermana se quitó la ropa-quedándose con el bañador-y se tiró directamente al agua. Yo me fui en busca de una tumbona en la sombra, mientras estaba ahí tumbado vigilando a mi hermana por que con lo hiperactiva que es, es capaz de hacerse daño cuando… De la puerta del hotel apareció…un ángel. Era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía el cabella castaño, ojos color chocolate, y un cuerpazo… que vaya cuerpo, tenía las curvas donde las tenía que tener y no digo mas por que sino aquí va a subir la temperatura y no precisamente por el sol. Estaba tumbada en una tumbona a la sombra, y de repente un tío enorme la cogió-literalmente- de la cintura y la tiró a la piscina, por lo visto ella no quería meterse por que se enfadó bastante… ya ves a la pobre corriendo detrás de él pero no lo cogía al final creo que desistió por que se fue a la cafetería…

Al cabo del rato vi al chaval con el que estaba hace un rato la chica de antes con una rubia así que tenía dos opciones en mi cabeza, o les estaba poniendo unos cuernos del tamaño de África o era su hermano o un amigo… ¿¡Y por que narices me tiene que importar tanto, ni siquiera la conozco!?

BellaPOV

Después de haber llegado al hotel me quedé maravillada, el hotel era una pasada y en el camino me había fijado en que había muchas tiendas-cuando me las quedé mirando mi hermano puso cara de pánico, uyy la que le espera-, el hotel era blanco muy bonito, en la recepción dijo que nos tocaría la habitación 301 en el 6º piso.

Cuando entré a la habitación lo único que pude decir fue-wuau…-mi hermano estaba tan maravillado como yo, el comedor-cocina era precioso el sofá era negro con una mesita de té delante también negra(**N/A: es como la de Edward pero con distintos colores**), la habitación era enormecon una cama de matrimonio donde cabíamos Emmet y yo, y el baño.

Emmet como siempre me convenció para ir a la piscina. Me puse mi bikini negro, con unos shorts negro y una camiseta color negro de tirantes. Fuimos abajo no había mucha gente así que yo me fui a una tumbona a la sombra y me puse a leer un ejemplar que tengo de un libro que se llama _Crepúsculo_, wuau me encantaría ser la protagonista de ese libro… me parece tan romántico.

Pero de repente noto a alguien que me coge el libro con un brazo y con el otro me coge de la cintura… no hay que ser einstein para saber que es mi hermano y grité. Pero eso le dio igual y me tiró a la piscina, en cuanto saqué la cabeza para respirar lo irse corriendo en la dirección opuesta así que salí corriendo de la piscina y empecé a perseguirlo aun que sabía que no lo conseguiría entre que él salió corriendo antes que yo y que corre más, pues… me rendí y me fui por un refresco a la cafetería. Estuve sentada en la única mesa que quedaba libre mientras me bebía mi refresco cuando noto que alguien se sienta en la misma mesa.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen encantada de conocerte, siento sentarme en tu mesa pero es que todas están llenas-me dijo con una sonrisa, no se por que pero creo que esta chica i yo nos íbamos a llevar bien.

-Encantada, me llamo Bella Swan , y tranquila no me importa que te sientes, este sitio esta muy lleno y he tenido suerte de pillar este sitio.

-Si, bueno que te trae por París, yo e venido de compras un mes así con mi hermano-me dijo Alice, así que un hermano e….

-Bueno yo estoy aquí de vacaciones, pero también he venido de compras-una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Alice.

-¿Has dicho que has venido de compras? –me dijo con una cara que me dio miedo.

-Si…-le dije con precaución parecía que iba a explotar.

-¡Bien!, Voy a tener compañera de compras, ¿te gustaría ser mi compi de compras y nueva amiga? pliss

-Claro, bueno será mejor que volvamos a la piscina antes de que nuestros hermanos se preocupen.

-Si tienes razón, ¿bueno habías estado antes en París?

-No la verdad es la primera vez que vengo.

-Yo también, oye ¿y si tu me presentas a tu hermano y yo te presento al mio? Por que según he visto antes a tu hermano le gusta mucho hacer bromas no-me sonrojé 4 tonos de rojo, madre mia seguro que nos había visto toda la gente del hotel, esta vez Emy me las pagará.

.Bueno si… miralo ahí esta… ¡Emmet!-se giró y me saludó con la mano y yo le ice una seña para que viniera para acá, lo que me sorprendió fue verlo con una rubia con pinta de modelo-Emy te quiero presentar a Alice Cullen, Alice mi hermano Emmet.

-Encantada-y se dieron un abrazo.

-Emy no me vas a presentar-le dije con una sonrisita.

-A si bueno… ella es Rosalie y él- ahora me di cuenta que al lado de Rosalie había también un rubio muy guapo se parecían mucho así que pensé que serían hermanos-es el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper-también me fije en como Alice y Jasper se miraban, uyy aquí va a haber lío.

-Encantada-dijimos Alice y yo.

-Alice no me vas a presentar a tus amigos-dijo una voz aterciopelada a nuestra espalda, cuando me giré, lo primero que pensé fue ¡DIOS! era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida; tenía un pelo castaño cobrizo desordenado que mandaba pasar los dedos por él; unos ojos verde esmeralda que me los quedaría mirando para siempre; unos abdominales-no eran tan grandes como los de mi hermano, pero DIOS-que vaya abdominales… Hasta ese momento no me fije que me lo había quedado mirando.

-¡A si! Chicos este es mi hermano Edward- así que Edward…- Edward, ellos son Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Bella-en ese momento nuestros ojos se conectaron y nos quedamos mirando por tiempo indefinido, hasta que mi hermano muy disimuladamente, nótese el sarcasmo, se aclaró la garganta y rompimos el contacto. Uff con un tio así ya te digo que este verano sera interesante…

………………………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………………. **

**OlasS chicas!!!!**

**Bueno que tal?¡**

**solo es el comienzo ya veremos de momento se tienen que conocer jejeje**

**bueno gracias a los R.R**

**Normalmente suelo subir los sabados por que estoy castigada y solo me dejan lo sabdos ayer lo ice por que era fiesta que si no… Bueno tambien os podeis pasar por mi otra historia…**

**Bueno nos leemos en el prox. capi **

**Besos**

**Carol-Cullen**


	3. Discoteca¡a bailar!

**OlasS e vuelto!! perdon por aver tardao pero es que estaba con mi otra historia y esoo… bueno tampoco e splan de contar mi vida que la verdad no interesa…**

_**A lo que vamos…**_

_**Discalimer: los personajes no son mios, solo la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza**_

……………………………………………………………………………_**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB………………………………………………………**_

_-¡A si! Chicos este es mi hermano Edward- así que Edward…- Edward, ellos son Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Bella-en ese momento nuestros ojos se conectaron y nos quedamos mirando por tiempo indefinido, hasta que mi hermano muy disimuladamente, nótese el sarcasmo, se aclaró la garganta y rompimos el contacto. Uff con un tio así ya te digo que este verano será interesante…_

…¡a bailar!

EdwardPOV

Así que el ángel… digo Bella, se había hecho amiga de hermana y por ende de mi… Esto se pondré interesante. Ahora estábamos todos en el bar charlando… aunque más que charlando estábamos escuchando como Emmet avergonzaba a su hermana. Es que la verdad era muy gracioso, Emmet contaba historias graciosas –y vergonzosas- de la vida de Bellay ella de mientras estaba con adorable rojo en las mejilla y bastante enfadad cabe añadir. Pero al final creo que se hartó…

-EMMET, ¿¡QUIERES PARA DE CONTAR COSAS DE MÍ!? POR QUE SOY CAPAZ DE CONTARLES LO TUYO EH!-le dijo Bella muy, muy enfadada. En estos momentos Emmet se había puesto más blanco de lo normal y tenía una expresión de puro terror en el rostro… ¿Qué será eso tan vergonzoso, como para que se ponga así?

-No enana, por favor-le suplicó, creo que si no llega a estar sentado se había puesto de rodillas. Pero Bella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-No, no Emmet tu has contado un montón de cosas de mí,¿creo que me tengo que vengar, no?-todos asentimos y Emmet nos mandó una mirada asesina-Bueno, Emmet no dejó de utilizar el pañal hasta los seis años-en este momento todos estábamos en el suelo muertos de la risa, Emmet rojo como un tomate y Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Esta chica me encanta es lista, inteligente y es mala. Pero eso si, es mejor no meterse con ella…por que luego es peor.

Después de eso Emmet no volvió a meterse con su hermana, aun que a mi me habría gustado saber más cosas… me habría reído un rato. Un rato más tarde dejamos el bar para irnos a poner ropa-aún llevábamos el bañador-, por que habíamos quedado para dar una vuelta por París. Alice no estaba muy contenta por que íbamos a hacer turismo, y ella-evidentemente-quería ir de compras.

Cuando bajamos abajo aún no había nadie-si que tarda la gente- así que nos sentamos en unos bancos de color rojo que había en el vestíbulo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas, y creo que literalmente babeaba. Bella iba con una minifalda de cuero negro ajustada a sus caderas, una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros con un poquito de tacón. Estaba espectacular jamás me había fijado en la mujeres pero con Bella era diferente, ella era inocente y… no se como describirlo me siento atraído por ella, muy atraído.

Mi hermana en cuanto la vio se levantó se su asiento y fue a darle un abrazo, y empezaron a hablar de ropa francesa o algo así. Me puse a hablar con Emmet mientras esperábamos a que los hermanos Hale llegaran-no me extraña que tarden Rosalie parece una de esas chicas que se arreglan hasta el cansancio-.

Al cabo de 10 minutos bajaron, nos fuimos para la salida y se pusieron todos en parejas, Alice con Jasper, Emmet con Rosalie y yo con Bella. Le empecé a pregunta tonterías para que no estuviéramos callados y no se sintiera incomoda y además de que quería saber cosas de ella.

-¿Y bueno has dejado un novio o algo en Forks?-le pregunté rezando por que dijera que no…

-La verdad es que no, hace poco corté con mi novio…-lo dijo con voz triste y dolida, en ese mento me llegó un pensamiento y una furia que tuve que contener, ¿y si su ex le izo algo? en ese momento solo de imaginarlo me hierve la sangre.

-¿Te izo algo?-le pregunté esperando que no se notara la rabia en mi voz.

-Bueno… la verdad es que, hace tiempo me fui 3 días a ver a mi abuela, que estaba en el hospital, pero llegué antes de lo previsto y ese día quise darle una sorpresa, así que me fui a su casa, cuando llegué vi que la puerta estaba abierta así que entré-en ese momento ella estaba llorando, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pase el brazo por la cintura para abrazarla por el costado y no se sintiera sola-y…y…me encontré a mi novio en su cama con una de mis mejores amigas. Claramente corté con él y a ella no la volví a hablar.

Pobre… no quería que se sintiera así por un imbécil que no la merece. Yo si que podr… ¿pero que estoy pensando? Pero si apenas la conozco y ya estoy pensando cosas raras. Solo es atracción física… ¡si eso! No puedo estar enamorado de ella ¿o si?

BellaPOV

No se por que le había contado eso a Edward si apenas lo conozco, pero es que me da… no se mucha confianza además hoy estaba muy guapo llevaba unos pantalones negros que le quedaban de muerte y una camiseta gris oscuro que se amoldaba a sus espectaculares músculos, como me gustaría acariciarlos…¿¡ya para Bella pareces una pervertida!?

Estuvimos viendo la cuidad hasta que dio la hora de cenar y nos fuimos al hotel, después de cenar nosotras queríamos ir a la discoteca así que teníamos que cenar deprisa para que nos diera tiempo a arreglarnos.

Estuve toda la cena hablando con Edward, cada vez que me perdía en esos perfectos ojos verdes es como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Edward me contó sobre su familia y me dijo que su madre se llamaba Esme y su padre Carlisle, cuando el me preguntó por los míos y le dije que habían muerto se preocupó por mi-que dulce-y me pidió perdón por tocar un tema delicado pero le dije que daba igual que lo había superado.

Terminamos de cenar y las chicas nos fuimos al cuarto de Alice, así que los chicos se fueron al cuarto de los Hale.

Yo me vestí con un vestido negro ajustado a mis curvas hasta las rodilla con una raja en el costado izquierdo para que se me vieran las pierna, y unos guantes de rejilla negros. Y los zapatos… ¡que zapatos! Eran unos botines con hebillas de tacón alto negro ¡quedaban espectaculares! Alice se vistió con unos shorts blancos y una camiseta rosa. Mientras que Rosalie llevaba unos piratas tejamos y una camiseta roja sangre muy ajustada y con un escote que dejaría a mi hermano sin aliento-o es que se creía que no veía como miraba a Rosalie…jeje- .

Cuando ya estuvimos listas nos fuimos abajo, los chicos ya nos estarían esperando. Cogímos el ascensor y llegamos a la planta baja. Me quedé sin aliento Edward estaba… wuau como estaba. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta azul oscuro, muy oscuro con los primeros botones desabrochas para que se le viera su perfecto pecho. He mencionado que me ponen lo tíos con pantalones de cuero… pues Edward + cuero = Bella babeando.

Nos encaminamos hacia la discoteca, estaba llena y empezó a sonar la canción Ella Elle LA de Kate Ryan y nos fuimos a sentar en las mesas para tomar algo. Los chicos pidieron unas cervezas y nosotras unos cubatas. La verdad es que a mi el alcohol tarda bastante en subírseme. Cuando de repente escuche la canción favorita mía y de Emmet así que nos levantamos y nos pusimos en mitad de la pista. Y claramente teníamos nuestra coreografía así que nos pusimos a bailarla, estaba todo el mundo mirándonos pero me daba igual.

Cuando terminamos el baile nos había dejado hasta nuestro espacio para hacerlo y todos nos aplaudían, hasta el DJ. Nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Wuau ¿Y esa coreo?-preguntó Alice.

-Bueno es que esa canción es nuestra favorita y tenemos nuestra propia coreo-como habéis podido ver-y cada vez que la escuchamos la bailamos-aclaré. Emmet estaba orgulloso de la coreo, la inventó él…

Después de un rato… y algunas copas. Nos fuimos a la pista Alice bailaba con Jasper, Emmet con Rosalie y yo con Edward que por cierto estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí. En ese justo mento empezó a sonar una canción lenta y Edward como caballero que es me pregunto mientras me cogía la mano para después besarla…

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, mademoiselle?-me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que no pude identificar, yo asentí-colorada como un tomate cabe añadir.

El puso su mano sobre mi cintura y yo en su hombro, la otra mano la tenía entrelazada con la suya. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaríamos que éramos novios o algo… pero no. Me entristecí con ese pensamiento aunque no se por que.

Estuvimos bailando hasta las 4 de la madrugada y no se por que no quería sepárame de él, lo tengo que admitir él me gusta y mucho pero es que lo acabo se conocer y aun que no puedo fiarme de mis pensamientos en este momento por que estaba llena de alcohol hasta el culo pues… no puede ser nada mas que atracción, ¿no? Solo el tiempo podrá darme respuestas…

…………………………………………………………………**.EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………**

**Siento haber tardado este capitulo lo acabo de hacer ahora a toda pastilla**

**bueno muchas gracias a sus reviews**

**y alertas **

**por ai hay una catalana**

**¡por fin!**

**ya pensaba yo de que aki era la unica o algo…¬¬**

**bueno nos leemos en el prox. capi**

**dewwwww**

**dejad reviews plisss me animan a escribir y asi se si os gusta**

**Molt Bona Niiiiiiit!!!-piridah**

**Carol-Cullen **


	4. Descubrimientos extraños

**Sorry, sorry sorry y una millón de sorrys mas… siento haber medio abandonado la historia xo es que no tenia ni tiempo ni inspiracion aparte de que mis otras historias me tenia absorbida juro que ya actualizare otra vez con esta historia lo prometo, si no que vengan los Vulturis y me maten lo mas dolorosamente posible… o.0 ya se que estoy loca xo bueno…XD**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mio son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

4. Descubrimientos extraños

EdwardPOV

Después de ver a Emmet y Bella bailando su baile preparado-que por qué no admitirlo, estaba muy bien y además de divertido-se volvieron a sentar y todos nos los quedamos mirando con caras interrogantes y Bella respondió a que era su canción favorita y eso…

Nos quedamos un rato hablando de trivialidades en la mesa un rato hasta que todos decidieron ir se a bailar y yo no me iba a quedar atrás así que por alguna razón no identificada cogí a Bella y me la llevé a la pista de baile, al cabo de un rato empezó a sonar una canción romántica y cogí a Bella de la cintura y ella de mi hombro y junté nuestras manos. Una sensación cálida, como… una corriente eléctrica, pasó de mi mano hasta mi hombro. Ella pareció no darse cuenta de ello, pero yo sí y la verdad es que… me asusté pero no dejé que se notara, ya lidiaría con ello más tarde. Seguí bailando con Bella hasta que todos decidieron que ya era hora de irnos porque al día siguiente íbamos a ir a no sé donde…

Al llegar a nuestra habitación Alice se fue cantando hasta el baño para ponerse el pijama y yo me lo puse directamente en la habitación. Me metí en mi cama y apagué la luz y si tenía suerte Alice se tropezaría y podría reírme un rato antes de dormirme.

-¡Que te lo has creído Cullen!-gritó mi hermana desde el cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pillarme? Ni que tuviera un don o algo… desde que éramos pequeños me hacía lo mismo, cuando intentaba hacerle una broma o planeaba algo siempre me pillaba. Nunca supe como lo hacía…

-No sé a qué te refieres…-dije con voz inocente mientras ella salía del baño.

-Lo sabes muy bien-dijo mientras encendía la luz-siempre te pillo, jamás has conseguido hacerme una broma sin que te haya pillado antes-me dijo con suficiencia.

-¿A no?-le dije levantando la ceja, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-¿Y aquella vez que estábamos en sexto de primaría y te hice creer que te había llamado mamá en la cocina pero al final acabaste llena de harina?-le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Callate!-gritó mientras se tiraba encima de mí y empezaba a "pegarme" medio de broma medio en serio-Ese día estaba distraída.

-Ya, ya, claro, anda… vete a dormir-le í una beso en la frente antes de "tirarla" al suelo para que se fuera a la cama.

Alice apagó la luz y se fue a su cama. No sé porque pero no podía dormir, así que me puse mirando a la pared para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Peor en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella y sus ojos color chocolate, en su sonrisa y… en toda ella.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudí la cabeza y deseché esos pensamientos. No sé porque estaba pensando en ella, ¡solo la conocía desde hace un día por DIOS! Pero yo no podía pensar así en una persona, yo no era una persona que pudiera tener una relación seria no sé si me entendéis… Pero… aun así seguía pensando en ella y mira que intenté pensar en otra cosa pero no podía, en lo único que podía pensar era en la mujer que dormía en la habitación de al lado… y pensado en esos maravillosos ojos me quedé dormido.

BellaPOV

En ese momento, estaba en uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido en mi vida, estaba en una piscina-la del hotel-tomando el sol en una de la hamacas intentando en vano ponerme morena, cuando sentí el peso de algo… o más bien alguien, subiendo encima de mí y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos orbes verde esmeralda y antes de despertarme ese alguien susurró, _te amo._ Y desperté, no sabéis la rabia que me dio despertarme por culpa de un duende hiperactivo saltando en mi cama.

-¡Alice!, ¿que narices estás haciendo en mi cuarto a estas horas de la mañana o más bien saltando en mi cama a estas horas de la mañana?

-Pues he venido a despertarte tonta-me dijo como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo más normal de mundo. La mire con una ceja alzada(**n/a:Yo hago mucho eso-lo de levantar la ceja-hasta tienen una frase para cada vez que lo hago XDXD)**-es que… Quería que nos fuéramos de compras-me miro con cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

-¡Alice!-me miró con un poco de miedo por el grito que acababa de pegar- ¿¡Por qué no habías empezado por ahí!? Voy a vestirme-fui a mi armario y saqué unos pantalones negro y una camiseta azul oscuro y unas bailarinas negras de charol. Al salir del baño vi a Alice dando saltitos y a un Emmet recién levantado con cara de confusión.

-No vamos de compras hermanito, alomejor no nos ves hasta la hora de comer o… ¡cenar!

-¡Así se habla Bella!-me elogió Alice, y nos fuimos de la habitación. Al bajar abajo nos encontramos con Rosalie esperándonos para irnos de ¡compras por París!

Al salir del hotel cogimos un taxi y pasamos por todas y cada una de las tiendas que encontrábamos. En ese momento pensé que habría sido buena idea traer a los chicos para que nos llevaran las bolsas, porque ya no podíamos casi ni caminar de tantas que llevábamos. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y ya no podíamos comprar más, no es que no quisiéramos, es que ya no podíamos con tantas bolsas.

Así que cogimos otro taxi-y no sé cómo pudieron caber todas las bolsas en él-y nos dirigimos al hotel. En el camino pude admirar el paisaje de Londres, era precioso, y de lejos por encima de los edificios pude ver la punta de la torre Eiffel. Al llegar al hotel cada una cogió sus bolsas y se dirigió cada una a su habitación no sin antes despedirnos y prometernos vernos en una hora en la piscina con uno de los bikinis nuevos que no acabábamos de comprar.

Me metí en mi habitación no sin cierta dificultad gracias a las bolsas que llevaba encima. Al entrar fui hacía el armario para guardar todo lo que llevaba en las bolsas y coger el bikini que iba a ponerme, era de color azul oscuro con detalles dorados, era precioso y además me quedaba de muerte. No es que fuera presumida pero tampoco soy mentirosa…

Después de ponérmelo me puse un pareo del mismo color que el bikini, una camiseta blanca de tirantes con un nudo en la parte baja de esta y unas chanclas plateadas. ¡Ah! Y unas gafas de sol de D&G. Ahí fue cuando escuché que picaban a la puerta y fui a abrir, ¿adivinan quien era? Si, era el duende hiperactivo, alias Alice, y fuimos abajo.

-Oye Alice, ¿de casualidad no sabrás donde está mi hermano? Es que no estaba en nuestra habitación.

-La verdad es que no… mi hermano tampoco estaba en la habitación… ¿crees que estarán juntos?-preguntó más para si misma que para mí.

-Pues si es así me da a mi que tendremos que andar con cuidado-y las dos reímos antes mi comentario. En el vestíbulo nos encontramos a Rosalie, fuimos a la piscina y ninguna estaba preparada para o que vimos allí…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ola chicas!! En serio lo siento!!! ¿me perdonais? Bueno…. Después de cómo os e dejado me da a mi que no…. Jeje…je ¬¬'**

**Por fa si me perdonais y quereis que actualize porfavor dadle al botoncito verde que tampoco cuesta tanto aun que sea para decirme ola….**

**Que desesperada eres-conciencia.**

**No es verdad!-yo**

**-Si lo eres!!!-conciencia**

**-Vale si lo soy-yo**

**Si ya lo se, estoy loca pero es que mi conciencia no me deja en paz… nos leemos en el prox capi**

**Carol-Cullen**


End file.
